They're Coming To Take Me Away, HaHaa!
by WH4T NOW B1PCH3S
Summary: Ever since Hydro and Blaze put Swamp in a Mental Hospital, he’s gone completely insane from being trapped. He then meets up with Patrick Star and Preyas and they share how they got here, and try to break free. Pokemon-Bakugan-Spongebob Crossover, Songfic.


**Hello people! I got this idea from the song, and think that Swamp IS a bit...cuckoo..**

**Swamp: Hey!**

**Me: Anyway...Blaze can do the Disclaimer.**

**Blaze: Why me?**

**Me: -glares-**

**Blaze: Okay Okay! gosh...DojoManiac/Aubrey does not own Pokemon, Bakugan, Spongebob Squarepants, nor this song.**

**Song: They're Coming To Take Me Away, Ha-Haa!**

**Artist: Napoleon XIV**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**Here I was, in St. Sudowoodo's Mental Hospital for the Mental and Crazy. Sitting in a sterile white padded room. Why was I here? It all started last night.

_Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?  
Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind._

I had finally found Hydro's secret hoard of chocolate milk. Chocolate milk, the most precious thing in the world, the drink that made me as hyper as a Pachirisu on Caffeinated Coffee. I drank all of it-which was 20 gallons-and went more insane than I had even been. I was literally bouncing off the walls; I even put a hole through the ceiling. Luckily, I was home alone, but when Blaze and Hydro returned from, well, I forget, they saw me. I was covered in bumps, bruises, and splashes of chocolate milk. I was knocked-out sitting upside down, but still twitching madly. That's when they took me-er, maybe dragged me-to the Mental Hospital.

_And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha  
to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats  
and they're coming to take me away ha ha_

So, again, here I am; alone, in a straightjacket, in a padded room. "Well, this is what happens when you drink too much of your friend's chocolate milk," I muttered sadly. Suddenly, the door opened, and a pink starfish with green pants was thrown in, followed by a larger blue and purple lizard. "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY NURSES!" The starfish yelled before the door closed. I just stared at him like he was an idiot.

_You thought it was joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right? You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad._

"Trust me maaan, He's been like this ever since he got here." The giant lizard said, and laughed like a maniac. "Who are you people anyway?!" I asked, backing away some. "I'M PATRICK STAR, THE DESTROYER OF COMPUTER-BASED LEARNING!" The starfish yelled, before falling over on his back and blowing raspberries at the ceiling. "And I'm Aquos Preyas." The lizard replied. "I'm Swamp; I got in here from drinking too much chocolate milk and went crazy." I told them.

_And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha  
To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
They're coming to take me away ha ha..._

"I got in here because at my home I was driving people mad and well," Preyas said, looking a bit guilty. "THE NURSES WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" Patrick yelled, running towards the door but instead crashing into it and falling down. "I think I can tell, but I'll ask anyway. How did he get here?" Swamp asked, looking strangely at the yelling starfish. "He went on a crazy spree and destroyed half of his town." Preyas explained.

_I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh? Well you just wait they'll find you yet, and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt. _

Patrick again tried to ram the door open but like last time, ended up on his back. I blasted a Water Gun at him, telling him to stop, but that only made matters worse. "SO IT'S TRUE! IT'S POURING SO MUCH WE GET BLASTED!" He yelled, and ran into a wall, fell down, and ran into the wall again repeatedly. I just walked over to a wall and started banging my head on it. (It's not facepalm this time!)

_And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha  
To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice men in their clean white coats  
They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes  
They're coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha_

"We should at least try to get out of here." Preyas decided. "How do we do that? We're all in straightjackets so we can't open the door!" I warned. "Untrue, _Patrick _can't open the door," Preyas walked over to the door and kicked it with his foot, breaking it. "Can the claws on your feet tear off this straightjacket?" I asked, Preyas nodded and guided his foot to my back before tearing off the straightjacket. "Now, I should return the favor." I replied, before using Hammer Arm to break apart the fabric. "I think we should leave Patrick here. He looks like he deserves to be here." I said, glancing at Patrick, who was currently running in circles while singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. "Let's just get out of here before anyone else sees we broke out." Preyas said, running while I followed him.

_Your home the one the bank foreclosed, you cried to me Monogamy is the way we both must live or you'll feel hurt. But, I see, I see there's someone new, your anxious poly-pure-bred coat was even gone at our place while I paid the rent, thanks!_

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "I think they know we're here!" I yelled over the alarm and picking up the pace. Suddenly, 2 Machamps dressed in white shirts and pants with big needles came charging at us. "HOLY SHOOT, PREYAS, RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RAN BEFORE!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. Preyas glanced behind him, seeing the Machamps. "Those…er...whatever they are couldn't hurt me if they tried!" He said, laughing. "BUT THEIR NEEDLES COULD!" Preyas suddenly ran for his life as well, leaving me in the dust. I finally saw the entrance, but when I glanced behind me, I saw a Machamp using DynamicPunch and aiming _straight for me! _I quickly used Earthquake to slow them down and ran out the exit, panting as hard as I could.

_And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha  
They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha  
To the loony bin with all you can eat prescription drugs like tyrosine, and lithium, and electric shock and insulin  
They're coming to take me away Ha Ha_

Preyas quickly grabbed me by the tail and placed me on his shoulder. "We'll get away from here quicker like this!" He said, before running off, while I did my best to hold on. When we were finally out of sight, Preyas stopped and lifted me off. "Where do you live, anyway?" he asked me. "Well, it looks like a Buneary hole from the outside." I explained. Preyas nodded and put me back on his shoulder and headed off deeper into the forest. I finally spotted the Buneary hole. "Will we ever see each other again, Preyas?" I asked. "Don't worry; I make a note that you live here." Preyas said with a reassuring look, and headed off. I entered the entrance hole. "Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. "Is anybody there?" I yelled. Suddenly, both Blaze and Hydro popped out. "H-how did you escape?" Hydro asked. "With the help of a new friend," I answered. "We're sorry we put you into that Mental Hospital." Blaze muttered. "We thought you'd still go berserk after you woke up." "It's okay, I promise never to drink that much chocolate milk ever again." I swore. "That is, you have to promise never to put me in there again." The 3 of us started laughing.

* * *

**Do you think that was weird? You've NO CLUE.**

**Hydro:I think it was weird...**

**Me: But you were in the story...**

**Hydro: So?**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**Patrick Star: R&R!!!!!!! YAAAAARRRG!!!**

**Everyone else: Uhh...What the crust?  
**


End file.
